


The Ballerina

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Ballerina!White Pearl, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: A day in the life on Whitty Pearl, a ballerina with a secret.





	The Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block suuuuuucccks but I managed to get this written.

Whitty Pearl was a ballerina.

Every night, she would go out on stage and perform as if her life depended on it. She very much enjoyed her craft, from every little spin and jump, to the way her legs moved with the music. The epitome of grace, Whitty soon found herself among the top at her theater after a few years.

Of course, it wasn’t easy to get there. Despite her best efforts, they didn’t recognize her talents at first. It took her blood, sweat, tears, and a little... help in order to get to where she was at this point.

Now she had become a favorite among the local crowd. Fans had fallen in love with her beautiful dancing. Although she had recieve offers from bigger theaters, she was content with her own town. In her mind, she had already made it.

* * *

There was one night, in particular, where she really brought out her best performance in a while. She was dressed as some sort of swan princess, the white swan surrounded by several cranes. As the performance went on, she continued to wow the audience with her dancing, even losing herself in the dance, so focused as if she didn’t even see them.

Not even the short figure in the back of the audience, watching her every move.

The show ended in a standing ovation. She blushed and bowed as flowers were thrown her way. The cheers echoed through her mind as she exited the stage.

In her changing room, she looked dreamily into the mirror as she prepared to go home. Already changing back into her regular clothes, she took a deep breath. All this exhaustion and sacrifice was worth it, she told herself. After she was done, she got up and sat down on a small couch.

Just then, then door behind her opened. Turning around, she saw a short woman with brown skin and a dark brown afro. Wearing a red two-piece dress, she had an smile on her face, a picture of innocence. Whitty, however, knew better.

”How’s my favorite little ballerina?” she asked in a sing song tone, walking up to her.

”What... Navy, what are you doing here?” Whitty replied, nervously.

Navy giggled. ”Oh don’t worry, I’m not here for anything... yet.” She put a hand on her face and looked at her, red eyes meeting gray ones. If she was here, she definitely here for something. “I just wanted to see you~”

The ballerina was quiet for a moment, and then looked back at the her. “They gave me a lead in an upcoming show, I supposed you had something to do with it.”

“I may have pulled a few strings...” She sat down next to her.

“Please tell me you didn’t hurt anyone.” Whitty pleaded.

“Relax, I’m just good at persuading.” Navy assured her, resting her feet on a footstool. “You humans are so easy to convince when you’re scared.”

That sent a chill down Whitty’s spine, remembering the events that got her to where she was now, the hard work she endured. She glanced at a ring on her finger, a symbol of union between her and her soon-to-be wife, the being she made a deal with to save her career.

”But don’t worry, no one’s gonna find out.” she added.

Whitty sighed a breath of relief. The last thing she needed was anyone finding out. Luckily Navy seemed to be good at covering her tracks.

“Speaking of which...” she scooted closer and leaned against her. Navy put an arm around her shoulder. ”If you’re free tonight I think we should head back to my place.”

”Y-your place this time?”

”Sure!” she replied with a smile. ”I know deep down you love it~” The arm on her shoulder lowered to her waist. She really did. ”Soon it’ll be our place.”

Whitty blushed. ”I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

”Besides, you need to relax after your big show.” Navy told her.

”When it comes to you, relaxing is the last thing that comes to mind.” she stated, patting her head. ”You little bringer of chaos.”

”But I’m _your_ little bringer of chaos.” Navy countered, laying in her lap. ”And you’re _my_ little ballerina...” She climbed onto her and giggled once more, giving her a kiss on the cheek. ”Forever~”

”I know.” she smiled a little. At first, this whole deal seemed terrifying, but Navy was cute in her own way, even if she was beyond human ability. Whitty would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy her company. If she really was going to spend eternity with her, she might as well have fun.

”You did great, today.”

”Really?”

”Of course.” she said, laying back down onto her lap for a moment and sighing happily. ”We should get going, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

”What kind of surprise?” she asked.

”A fun surprise!” her fiancee exclaimed, getting off of her.

”That could mean anything.” Whitty replied as she got up and grabbed a coat from the chair.

”That’s what’s fun about it!” she smiled, jumping up and grabbing Whitty’s hand. Navy really was a mystery.

”Okay.” she giggled. ”But remember,” she told her. ”I have to practice tomorrow at 10.”

”Don’t worry.” Navy assured, kissing her future wife’s hand. ”I’ll get you home before then.


End file.
